The Last of the Ancients
by EvilRelena
Summary: The search is on as the Order and The Noah's set out to find the one person who will be able to turn the tide in this battle with information on the Hearts location! Find him! Find General Cross's son!
1. Prologue

**The Last of the Ancients**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer!****: I Do not own DGrayman or any of it's characters!**

**Author's Note:**** This is a story that I have had for an idea for quite some time but I'm not confident in my writing so I was putting it off. My story does not follow the manga completely as I have changed it a bit for the sake of my story. Comments and Reviews would be lovely ^.~**

"_Mama?"_

_A small boy with crimson red hair and eyes to match stood in the doorway to what appeared to be a small kitchen. He was no older than four or five but he was quite smart for such a small child, that's why he never said anything even though he always knew the truth. He watched his mom turn around and flash him a smile trying to hide the fact that she had been crying earlier. He loved her smile, usually it was warm and her eyes always glowed with kindness but there were also days like this. Leaning down she opened up her arms with another forced smile, "Come here son" He never refused an offer for a hug from his mom. The little boy smiled brightly before running into her open arms hugging her tight. She swept her son in her arms protectively stroking his red hair, her smile faltered a little, his hair the same color as his father._

_He looked a lot like his mother, inheriting her rare shade of red eyes as well. The only thing he got from his father was his fiery red hair, while his mother's hair was black like the feathers of a raven. She was a beautiful woman, any man could see that but sadly the color of her eyes set her apart from everyone else. Their eye color was very special, its meaning rooted deep in the history of their ancestors and he never got tired of hearing it. "Mama, tell me that story again" His mother's beautiful laughter filled the room as she set her son on the counter going back to prepare dinner. "You really love that story don't you, very well"_

_Placing his small hands on his knees devoting all his attention onto his mother as she cleared her throat before speaking, "A long time ago a great battle took place" His eyes shined as the questions formed in his still developing brain, "How long?" The woman looked at her son laughing softly, "About seven thousand years ago, now let me finish" He had no idea how long that was, seemed more then his and his moms fingers and toes put together. "The battle was with a man called Adam a powerful man was part of a group who called themselves the Noah Family. These people believed that humans were unworthy to continue living on the planet." The boy frowned not understanding, he didn't understand such prejudice. "The Noah family started a war, a battle that quickly over whelmed us humans and all seemed lost until god lent us a hand." Hearing this he instantly perked back up with a smile, "How Mama, how did he help?"_

"_He granted us the power to fight back by giving us The Cube which was said to be the crystal of god. It was very powerful and with it humans started to stand a chance against the Noah Family but eventually the final battle came to a close. The one who possessed the Heart was defeated by Adam and humanity was wiped out by a flood leaving only the Noahs" The child looked at the ground with a frown, the good humans lost to the evil Noahs, it didn't seem fair. The raven haired woman walked over running her hands through her sons hair with a soft smile, "The loss we faced that day was grave but it was not the end, unknown to them a few of our people managed to survive. They continued to live, keeping the blood of our people alive."_

_The child peeked up at his mother with curious eyes, "Mama, what happened to the Cube?" Pushing some bangs out of her sons eyes she returned to fixing dinner, "The Cube shattered, the pieces scattering all around the world. Over the years they were given the name innocence, The heart of the innocence choose the survivors your ancestors to keep it safe. History refers to our people as The Ancients and you and I are all that is left" She gave her son a sad smile, "Do not worry though, the heart has been hidden where they will never find it, the heart is our only hope…."_

Back then he had been fascinated by that story, the true meaning of his mother's words had been lost to him then. If only he could of known that things were about to change, that after that night he would never hear his mother tell that story ever again….


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Author's** **Note:** I am a fan of Laven, so if your not then you might not like my story. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated, hope you like it!

"Idiot Apprentice!"

A swift kick to the head had successfully woken him up from a perfectly good nap, not to mention he made another dent in the wall. Raising a hand to the sore spot on his head, Lavi chuckled softly "That hurt you old panda!" Bookman whacked him once more with a frown, "Stop slacking off you idiot apprentice!" Shaking his head the old man swiftly left the room probably for some tea to cure the headache that Lavi always seemed to cause him. With another chuckle he stretched his tired limbs out before picking his chair back up. Glancing at the table piled high with books and stacks of papers he grimaced; there was still so much work to be done. Damn that old panda, couldn't he be a little more understanding that sleep was healthy. He would even be fair and only sleep 20 hours a day, the other four he would work hard!

Lavi let out a yawn sitting back down in the chair, as much as he hated it, this was what he had been living for now. He would just have to go back to work and attempt to finish as fast as he could, but before that maybe he could sneak away and have some of Jerry's cooking. With that in mind Lavi made his way out of the library making sure to look out for the old panda on his way there. The smell of food caught his attention pulling him further in the direction of the galley and that's not all. He could pick up two very loud and familiar voices, just the thought of two of his closest friends bickering again brought a smile to his face. Bookman would be displeased to learn that Lavi considered those who should only be ink on paper his friends. He was not supposed to form bonds with them and in truth he had never intended too but the bonds were formed before he knew it.

Pushing back the doors he watched with a smile as Lenalee stood between Kanda and Allen attempting to stop a fight from breaking out. Kroly and Miranda stood nearby with worried glances while the rest of the order watched with a smile, this scene was already a part of their daily lives. Lavi would never admit it to anyone but he loved being here with everyone, if he hadn't already dedicated himself to being a bookman then he would of become an exorcist with everyone. Shaking his head with a smile he walked up to the counter exchanging some small talk with Jerry before heading for the table where his friends settled down. Lenalee had managed to clam Yu and Allen down, both retreating to their dinner, sending glares at each other when the princess of the order wasn't looking.

With a smile he sat down next to Allen, Yu being across from him and Lenalee next to him. He flashed both of his friends across the table a smile, Yu frowning and looking away while Lenalee smiled sweetly back. Allen of course greeted him when he first sat down before resuming eating that mountain of food that he always seemed to inhale. Lavi smiled fondly at the boy before eating his own food, these were the moments that he liked most. These peaceful moments where they could forget about the earl and everything else bad, even if these times were numbered he loved them. Someday they would leave everyone at the order behind, never to see them again and his 49th name which had become so precious to him would be forgotten. Lavi knew what would happen and what could happen but still he found himself wishing that these moments would last forever.

"Lavi?" Turning his head he met the worried gaze of Lenalee Lee, "Whats the matter?" She remained silent for a moment looking him over with concern before speaking. "I called your name a few times but you didn't answer, is everything all right?" Lavi chuckled lightly at his friends concern, she was such a worry wart, "The Old Panda has had me working nonstop, so I must be spacing out on you" He chuckled again hearing Kanda grumble as he continued eating. Allen stopped eating and turned towards him, "Maybe we could help you Lavi" Lenalee smiled nodding in approval at his suggestion, their concern touched him but alas they could not help. Swinging an arm around Allen's shoulders he pulled the boy into a half hug earning a protest and blush from said boy, "Thanks Bean sprout but I'll have to decline, official bookman stuff you know" Allen pried himself from his grip with a frown, "My names Allen baka Lavi!" It was soon replaced by a smile as he resumed eating. "Just remember we're here for you Lavi" He smiled at Lenalee nodding his head to let her know he understood.

He was touched by their concern, it had felt so strange when he had first come to the order and had people worried about him. Lavi had really seen the worst of humans growing up and traveling around with bookman didn't help, just showed him more what they were capable of. He had come to hate humans until he came to the order, his distaste for his species has not changed but he's come to realize that there are still good people out there. Like his friends, like Allen…

Lavi glanced at his friend briefly with a smile before going back into his thoughts; he couldn't deny it, at least not anymore. He could still remember all those days he spent clueless of it, all the times he pondered just what he felt for the boy and even more days denying the truth of what he knew to be true. The apprentice of Bookman was in love…with someone who would someday become just ink on paper, with someone the same gender as him, someone whose presence would change history. If Bookman knew he would not be happy but he was sure the old panda was suspicious, well at least that he had become attached to the destroyer of time. The old panda was far from the truth, everyone was but all though he had become aware of his feeling he did not openly display them. The order would look down upon such a relationship as would most of the world, Allen had become important to him, he did not want to lose his friendship on account of his feelings.

A Bookman had no need for emotions, he understood why now, but it was far too late to stop what has already begun. Lavi had already finished eating, he really should be getting back to work but he found himself wanting to listen to his bickering friends a little while longer. At least that had been his plan until Johney came bouncing in, he spotted our table and with an evil grin skipped our direction. He sat down chuckling with excitement, which usually meant he knew a secret and was just dying to tell us all. Of course he wouldn't spell his guts right away, he wanted us to notice and ask, even if it was all too obvious.

Lenalee and Allen the more polite people in our little circle would be the ones to ask him, "What's up Johney?" Lenalee's sweet voice raised the question that most were thinking and Johney's excitement went into overload as he bounced in his seat, "I have some big news, an ultra super secret is about to be revealed!" A secret! Now Lavi was officially interested, "What kind of secret Johney?" The boy laughed loudly, he was always so proud at being the one to learn things before everyone else did, even though most of the time Lavi would hear about it from Bookman first. "The order just came out that we'll be searching for someone, a person who will possibly know the location of the heart!" Allen now finished with his meal fully tuned into the conversation, "Someone who knows where the heart is?" Johney nodded his friend with a cheeky smile, "Exactly! This information might especially interest you Allen! The person were searching for is none other then General Cross's son!"

There was silence around the table, most probably were keeping quiet for an entirely different reason. The silence was finally broken by Kanda is he huffed setting his chop sticks on top of his bowl, "That's like looking for a needle in a haystack, do you even realize how many kids that perverted general probably spawned. This mission sounds troublesome" Lenalee smiled lightly with some embarrassment before she spoke up, "The rumors that surround General Cross are usually indecent, it does sound like almost an impossible search" All eyes turned to Allen, as the disciple he naturally became the expert on the deceased general. The boy fidgeted a little bit trying to decide what to say while he went through his memory, "We never stayed in one place for too long and from what I can remember, we never visited anywhere frequently."

Chaoji who had been silent throughout most of the conversation decided to speak up, "Perhaps Cross was looking for him too" All eyes were on him in a second, the comment was unexpected and sparked some interest, "Maosa and Kie were both brought to Anita by Cross, they…" He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing in a quieter tone, "They got caught up in the slave trade, but Cross bought them and took them to Anita. Kie once said that the general looked sad like he was waiting for someone else to appear" The silence once again covered the table before Lenalee decided to break it, "I thought slavery was abolished a long time ago" Her tone had been sad, the thought of the word must of made her heart clench.

It was time for him to speak up because he knew most would be waiting for his response, Lavi had a wide variety of knowledge and history was his specialty. "In most of the world it is Lena, some countries still use the lower class citizens as slaves while other places use slaves in secret despite it being against the law. Of course there is one place where it is most prominent, even the order won't interfere with what goes on there" This topic brought back bad memories for him but he wasn't the type to let them show and there was no way he could just stop the history lesson here. "The holy city Enlil, where the world nobles are said to reside" Allen looked slightly confused but before he had a chance to ask, Johney spoke up with excitement in his voice, " You know how the world was wiped out by a giant flood by the Noah's right? Well humanity eventually begin to repopulate again, and the world nobles are said to be direct descendents of the first people who began to repopulate the world." There were mixed reactions to this information, for some it was old news while others seemed baffled by the idea.

Lavi decided to fill in a detail that Johney failed to note, "Direct descendents of the thirteen Noahs which would make them supporters of the Noah clan but it hasn't really been proven" Nor would an investigation ever start, he knew what dark secrets the Vatican held but his friends didn't need to know. Kanda already hated the order and he was pretty sure Lenalee and Allen weren't fans either but both would never openly share their dislike because he knew they were fond of the people here, it was the higher ups that were the problem. "Lavi" His eyes found Allens face as the boy looked at him, obviously hesitant to ask his next question, "Have you and Bookman ever been to the holy city?" He could see the others leaning in waiting to hear his response, anyone who has heard of Enlil knew the city was very closed off and they only let a select few in. To answer Allen's question, yes he had been there, but that was a long time ago and he had no plans to go back.

Flashing a goofy grin those who knew him well enough sighed, "That would be a secret" He placed a finger to his lips winking at his younger companion. Allen shook his head with a sigh picking his tray filled with plates proceeding to take them to Jerry. If Lavi could he would tell Allen everything, all that he knew about the world and about himself including his feelings.

He would not though.

The person Allen knew as Lavi did not exist.

He was the successor to the bookman clan, nothing more…


	3. Ticket to Enlil

**Chapter 2: Ticket to Enlil**

Ever get a bad feeling just by another person's smile.

Lavi sure did, especially when said person was Koumi Lee, as soon as he saw the look on the older man's face he had bolted down the hallway. Koumi had obviously been prepared because before he even had time to react he found himself being dragged down the hall by one of his robots. It was bad enough he had been caught but all the looks of pity he had been getting was starting to get on his nerves. His eyes caught sight of a frown on the older man's face which confused him because in such a situation it made no sense. Koumi glanced at him the frown only deepening on his face, "I'm sorry Lavi…if only I was higher, then maybe…" His words made no sense and only made him feel more uneasy at what awaited him at the end of the hallway. Koumi's apology had been cut off because they had reached the briefing room.

The door opened and there was Howard Link's boss, Lavi already didn't like the man much to begin with but he was pretty sure he hated him now. Bookman stood nearby but there was no one else present in the room. Bookman gave him a disapproving glance to which Lavi just ignored by looking away, he knew the old panda was not happy that he caused a scene. He didn't care, he had a bad feeling and was only growing worse with Link's owner standing in the room. "Good of you to finally join us Bookman Jr" His eerie voice deepened Lavi's discomfort, he said nothing to the man as he stood up making his way to stand next to Bookman. "Now that everyone is here, we'll discuss your mission"

"I'm sure you've heard by now about our target, finding clues about the whereabouts of the son of Cross have proved to be quite a challenge but at last we found a lead. A source has led us to believe that he was taken to Enlil" Lavi already didn't like where this conversation was going, just mention of that city sent chills down his spine. He was ready to bolt out the door right now but Bookman gave him a look already knowing his train of thought. He remained where he was not giving away his internal battle, only the old panda knew the truth. "This mission is of extreme importance, you must find out all you can about Cross's son. If you find him there then bring him to the order immediately at any cost"

"Enlil is not open to visitors" The old panda beat him to the punch because Lavi had been about to say something similar. Lvellie smirked, that was never a good thing "To catch the prize you're after, all you need is good bait " This was bad, Lvellie was looking right at him and emphasized the word bait. He glanced at Bookman trying to read him; the old panda seemed to be thinking over his words as well. "What becomes of the bait after you've caught your prize." An excellent question considering he seemed to be said bait, they still hadn't gotten onto what or who he was luring out. Cross's son? That was the reason they were going there but there was no guarantee he was there and how was he supposed to lure him out? Lvellie smiled again interlacing his hands on the desk, "He won't be going alone, Koumi will work out those details with the others." Lavi said nothing and Bookman remained silent as well, the man hadn't really answered the old panda's question.

"Don't misunderstand; your apprentice is simply our ticket into Enlil"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Koumi had excused himself from the briefing a while ago, he didn't want to rehear the details of the mission, he wasn't even sure how he was going to explain it to his precious Lenalee and the rest of them. None of them would stand by if they knew what was about to happen, he predicted even Kanda wouldn't sit still. Letting out a sigh he preceded back towards his office where the young exorcists would be waiting for him. Hopefully his darling Lenalee would have a cup of coffee waiting for him. His precious little sister always brought a smile to his face, he would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself putting on a smile as he opened the door to his office, a combination of happy and irritated faces greeted him. Not to mention the pile of paperwork seemed to have gotten larger in his absence, very unfortunate. Sitting down in his chair he moved the stacks over so he could see everyone and his beloved little sister brought over a cup of coffee. Taking it with a smile he took a quick sip before placing on one of the few clean spaces on his desk. "Everybody here" It was more a statement then anything as his eyes scanned the room; Allen Walker was present, his darling baby sister, the slightly ticked off Kanda Lee the vampire man Krory, and of course Howard Link. It was a four man team, five if you included Lavi but his mission was more solo. It just didn't seem fair to make the bookman apprentice face such cruelty on his own but his heart wouldn't allow him to truly intervene.

If Lavi didn't do it then someone else would and the thought of Lenalee volunteering in order to protect her friends didn't sit with him. No, he was too much of a coward to really do anything, not when Lenalee was involved. If it meant keeping her safe then he would be heartless and cruel even if he didn't want to be.

"Good, now on to the details of your next mission" He had been about to go on when Allen stopped him, "Wait, Lavi is not here yet. Shouldn't we wait for him?" So they had heard that Lavi would be coming with them but probably nothing more. "Lavi has a different assignment; he is being briefed as we speak. You will all go together but upon entry of the city he will break off for his own assignment" Koumi knew that look on his sisters face, she did not approve of her friend having to work alone even if none of them knew the details. "It's not my decision; if it was then I wouldn't have any of you within a hundred leagues of that city"

"What city brother?" He could hear it in his beloved sister's voice; she wasn't really asking him what city they were heading too. No, she was confirming her own suspicion and although he couldn't begin to guess who brought the subject up with her, in the end it didn't matter. "The holly city, Enlil" He let his eyes gaze around the room; it seemed the name definitely rang a bell with them all and apparently it was a recent topic. Not a lot of people should know much about Enlil, it was a city with many secrets and lots of rumors surrounded the mysterious events beyond the walls that closed the city off from the rest of the world. Koumi himself only knew a little about it that the higher ups had revealed to him and of course he had heard rumors but trying to decide what the truth was would be an endless battle.

Allen was the next person to speak his mind, "How, Lavi said they don't really allow too many visitors. So how are we going to get in" Koumi didn't want to answer this question and he hoped his emotions didn't betray him. "That's part of Lavi's mission, he will get you all into Enlil" That was the nice way of putting it, the truth would not sit well with any of them. He would leave Lavi to tell them because the young apprentice would have to tell them by the time they arrived at the very least. "That's enough questions. Your missions is to infiltrate Enlil and search for clues about the son of Cross." He glanced at the four exorcists briefly before continuing, "This is not like the missions your used too, you will leave your exorcist uniform here. Complete your search but do not draw attention to yourselves, do not cause trouble or interfere with trouble there. Once you go beyond the walls the Order can no longer help you, keep that in mind"

Koumi would do anything if he could cancel this mission, it was by far the most dangerous mission he would ever have to send his baby sister and her friends. They were not facing Akuma, the enemy this time were humans…

"Get some rest, the five of you leave tomorrow"

**Author's Note: Sorry it takes me so long, I have a four day weekend coming up so I should be able to get more chapters up. Special thanks to:**

**ZZZ: I'm glad you like it so far :)**

**themoonofwolf: I agree completely! I adore Lavi which is why I'm writing a story with him as a main character. I also adore his and Allen's relationship! Sadly I can not answer your questions, you'll just have to continue reading ^.~**


	4. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 3: Deal or No Deal**

It was quiet.

A little too quiet considering they were all on the train, he was used to laughter and conversation instead of this eerie silence. No, he wasn't just referring to his group because the whole train seemed silent. It could be because there stop was not much longer so the train was mostly empty, no one in their right mind would go anywhere near that city. He had heard it even affected business in its neighboring town which was extremely far away and yet it showed just how powerful and scary Enlil was.

Lavi was doing everything possible to keep to himself, the act in itself was beyond strange coming from him but he did not want to draw attention to himself for once. He knew they all had questions about their new mission, it was written clearly on their face but he would delay the inevitable as long as he could. He didn't want to go into the details of the mission but he would have to eventually because he also had to go over some safety precautions that his friends must follow. When he said must, he meant it because they weren't getting off this train without swearing to follow the guidelines he set out.

"Lavi?" So it was that time already and of all people to ask it just had to be Allen, he couldn't even bring himself to ignore the younger exorcist. Turning his direction he flashed his friend a grin or the best grin he could muster at the moment, "Allen" No other words were needed, he just let the boy knew that his full attention was now on him, "Koumi didn't really tell us much about Enlil or even how you were getting us in….he just said that you would fill us in" The others were looking at him, all waiting for the answers to their many questions, even Kanda as antisocial as he was seemed to have interest in the topic. "I'm sure you all have lots of questions, I'll answer them all to the best of my knowledge" He let the offer sink in for a moment before he continued not waiting for anyone to start the bombardment of questions, "But…you must all promise me that you'll follow some guidelines that I will set down. There's no compromise, either all of you agree or you all go home and I'll continue the mission on my own"

Allen frowned and he could already sense a fight, "That's not fair Lavi, we can't just go home after coming this far and are you even going to tell us before we agree" He expected such a response from the boy but he had no intention of backing down, "No Allen I won't and going home is your only option because without my help you won't get back the gate" It was a lie truthfully, there was a way for them to get without his help but that way would most likely result in them never getting back out again. "But Lavi…" He interrupted the boy before he could finish his sentence, "No Allen, this is not like any mission you've been on and don't pretend to be ignorant because I know very well you all got that impression from Koumi!" Surprisingly enough the rest of them were silent, expected of the other two men but not Lenalee. Then again she was a smart girl and probably understood that he was not compromising with any of them. "I'm only going to say it once more, either you all promise me right now or contact the order and tell them you're returning"

The silence that followed made him feel sick, he could tell Allen was mad at him as well as Lenalee. Kanda seemed pissed which was normal but Lavi could tell the teen was not happy and Krory seemed displeased as well. He didn't like it but it had to be done, even if they stopped talking to him for a while it was worth it in the end. Lavi didn't want to ever go back to Enlil but it was even worse knowing his friends had to go. He would protect them and prepare them for disgusting nature of a city that was supposed to be holy.

"I promise" His eyes found Allen's face studying the boy in case he may be lying, "I promise to Lavi" Lenalee's voice spoke up for the first time since they had gotten on the train. "I don't like these secrets but I promise as well" Krory was third which left the last person and the one who could possibly cause the most trouble, Yu. All eyes were on him as the raven haired man glared back probably deep in thought. If Yu didn't agree then the other three would have to return to the order because that was part of the deal. A low growl was heard, "Baka Rabbit!" Well that was unexpected but very Yu like, "I don't know what your deal is but I swear I'll kill you when we return to the order!" Was that a no… "Promise" Kanda folded his arms across his chest as he glared out the window; the other three sighed in relief. Lavi wasn't sure whether to be happy or relieved, he would have preferred for them to go back.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he formulated how to go about revealing the rules he would lay out for his friends. Reaching for his bag he pulled out four identical hats and tossed one to each of his friends. "Kanda…Lenalee, your both going to need to put your hair up so it can hide underneath your hats. Also Lena, I'm assuming your brother gave you some boys clothes?" Lenalee nodded her head not bothering to speak her mind at the moment; Kanda also remained quiet which was a surprise. He was positive the boy would of thrown a fit when he mentioned the teen do something else with his hair. "These hats will act as a trademark for your _group _that you will be forming, never take them off."

Lavi let his first rule sink in he could see the confusion on their faces but they didn't look like they were going to fight that one. All the rules he was about to set would make sense to them in due time, all would become clear when they reached Enlil. "Do not wander alone, you will either travel all together or split into groups of two, but only when its necessary" They would be too vulnerable if they were alone even if they were exorcists, in fact being an exorcist meant nothing there. "Everyone is your enemy, everyone. Look for clues, listen for rumors, but don't get close to the people" Lenalee shot up in her seat, "That's insane Lavi, everyone can't be our enemy" He glanced at Lenalee his eyes remaining firm, "Everyone Lena, even if they mean you no harm. I'm telling you right now that you must see them as your enemy" He watched her sit back down obviously not happy but she wouldn't argue with him about the subject anymore.

"No matter what happens there do not interfere, do not help anyone with the exception of each other." Allen frowned again, "What do you mean don't help anyone Lavi" Lavi took a deep breath wondering how to best get his point across. "For example, even if someone was being killed right in front of you…do not interfere" He would not give them a chance to object because he could see the horror on his friends faces, "Please understand, I'm not making these rules for nothing…these guidelines will protect you all. It may not be in your nature to ignore someone in distress but Enlil is out of our league because there's something you're all forgetting, the people there are all human"

He knew that would work because his friends who had only moments ago been on the verge of revolting remained quiet. Running a hand through his hair Lavi sighed, "I believe that's all I have, so ask away. Whatever might be bugging you or causing confusion, I'll do my best to clear it up"

More silence remained for quite some time before Allen spoke up, "Lavi, Tell us more about Enlil…I want to understand the reason behind everything you've said so far. Thinking for a moment he closed his eyes with a sigh, if only he could somehow avoid this subject but then that wouldn't be fair. "As you heard from Johney, Enlil is considered a holy city because the world nobles who are descendents of the first humans to repopulate the world after the flood. Their status cannot be reputed, they are the law there and whatever they say goes. Whatever the family members want they get, all who have ever tried to oppose them vanished" Most likely killed but the bodies were never found so most people seemed to believe they were spirited away. "I also mentioned that Slavery is big there, it is also because of the royal family…they refer to themselves as collectors. They collect stuff they consider valuable; jewels, artifacts, animals, and humans. Those unfortunate to be bought by them are no longer human, they are merely property."

"That's horrible Lavi, why doesn't the order do anything about it, the church?" Lavi knew the truth behind Lenalee's question but they were not ready for that darkness. "I cannot say but rumor has it that the World nobles are bribing the head of the Vatican" He may have been cutting corners a bit but for now it was best they didn't know the full picture. "Moving on, are there any other questions?" They all seemed to be taking in the information he gave them but just when he thought he was in the clear Allen looked straight in his eyes, "Lavi, how are you getting us into Enlil" It hurt to look into those beautiful eyes because he his answer would bring those eyes much sadness.

"Allen, do you remember how I mentioned the four of you will form a group. Well you never asked what kind of group…you'll be a group of slave traders"

The boy looked appalled by the idea as did the others but Lenalee raised the question that was on their mind. "I understand how that would get us in Lavi but without an actual slave will such a trick really work." They were finally on the topic he had been avoiding throughout the whole train ride and it still hadn't gotten any easier.

"You do have a slave Lena….it's me"

**Author's Note:**** Another chapter up, I actually finished this chapter alot quicker then the other ones strange enough . Special thanks again to;**

**themoonofwolf**

**& darkangel1992!**

**Thanks also to everyone who has favorited my story or put me on alert, it means alot! :)**


End file.
